Bim! Bam! Bom!/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Och… Świetnie. Och. Powinno być okej. Szczerbek jak myślisz? Aa, nie masz zdania, bo nie wiesz co tu jest grane. Całkiem słuszne podejście. Stoick: Synek, jesteś tam? Od paru godzin patrolowaliśmy z Thornado okolicę. Huhu, na Thora, a co to za dziwo? Czkawka: To, drogi ojcze, Burzowe Ucho. Potrafi usłyszeć smoki z odległości mnóstwa kilometrów. I miejmy nadzieję, że ochroni nas przed pewnym wrednym Krzykozgonem. Wpadłeś w samą porę, właśnie miałem testować. Stoick: No i świetnie. W takim razie na co czekasz? Czkawka: Dobra, uważaj. To tak. Tu przykładasz ucho. Szczerbatek, wyrzuć trochę plazmy. Śledzik: U, księżnisia, to nasz znak. Pamiętasz piosenkę? Głupie pytanie, jasne, że pamiętasz. Siekierą ciach i maczugą trach, żonę wziąłem raz co ma twarz jak strach. Wiking ze mnie ach, cud miód! Stoick: Dobra, dobra, dobra. Śledzik, Sztukamięs, słyszę was, możecie już wyjść. Hehe, bardzo śmieszne. Nabrałeś samego wodza. Czkawka: Tata, co ty opowiadasz? Patrz. Śledzik: Siękę z lewa, siek, z prawa, cios za ciosem. Całych stu Berserkó do stóp twych niosę. Wiking ze mnie, ach, cud miód. Huu, huu, huu! Jeeee! Stoick: Słuchaj, kto wiem, może dałoby się tym wysłyszeć statki wroga. No, no. Twoje Burzowe Ucho robi na mnie… Chwila moment. Pyskacz: I wtedy ja ten dosłownie rach ciach i po smoku. Stoick: Czy to…? Pyskacz: Stoick? Nie… Beze mnie by nie przeżył. Jestem jego najprawszą ręką, chociaż w życiu się oczywiście nie przyzna. Jak mu wygadasz, kosteczki ci pogruchoczę, przyjacielu. Wikign: Yy, zrozumiano. Stoick: Hmm… A więc najprawsza ręka? Mógłbyś prosić Śledzika, żeby już sobie darował? Sam nie wiem kto śpiewa gorzej, czy dzieciak, czy smok. Czkawka: Eee, tata… Ale to nie Śledzik. Ta… Zdecydowanie nie Śledzik. Stoick: Czekaj no, skoro nie Śledzik to kto? Czy raczej co to może być? Czkawka: Jest jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać. Stoick: Miło, że czytasz mi w myślach. Oo, pierwszorzędny widok. Majestat, groza, dostojęstwo, powaga. Coś niesamowitego. Czkawka: Wydawało mi się, że to gdzieś stąd te hałasy. Stoick: Ej, Thornado, jeśli pozwolisz, ja tu dowodzę. Czkawka: Nie, tata, pozwól mu, on chyba coś słyszy. Łoł, o rany. Młode Gromogrzmoty. Stoick: Na ducha Odyna, nie ma się co dziwić, że Thornado tak się znarowił. Czkawka: Nie ma, nie ma, prawd. Tylko co one tu robią całkiem same? Stoick: Młody, bez takich. Należy się jakiś szacunek. Czkawka: Tata, to dzieciaki, chcą się bawić. Stoick: W takim razie ktoś powinien ich uzmysłowić, że pora dorosnąć. Czkawka: I popatrz. Mówisz, masz. Stoick: Hehehe. Ja go tego nauczyłem. Czkawka: Taa, a jakże by inaczej. A-ale wiesz co? No sam przyznaj, że są całkiem takie… Stoick: Urocze? Przytulaśne? Czkawka: Chciałem powiedzieć fajne. To co tata? Jak myślisz? Stoick: E-e-e. Wiem co kombinujesz, ale wybij to sobie z głowy. O nie, bliźniaki zapewniają nam już dostateczną rozrywkę. Czkawka: Nie no. Tak, tak. Racja. Masz rację. Tylko, żeby im się krzywda nie stała. Stoick: Jaka znowu krzywda, synu? Przecież to Gromogrzmoty. Najtwardsze smoki na całym archipelagu. Tak, tak, najtwardsze. Czkawka: Och. Stworzyliśmy potwora. Pyskacz: No proszę. Widzę, że rodzinka w komplecie. Czkawka: Polecieliśmy testować Burzowe Ucho. Pyskacz: Burzowe Ucho? Taką wymyśliłeś nazwę? Chwytliwa. Stoick: Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, bo ty i Ucho spędzicie sobie razem nockę. Aż do samego, samiuśkiego rana. Pyskacz: Wiesz, no, Stoick, ja z przyjemnością, naprawdę, ale tak się składa, że dzisiaj w Twierdzy mam akurat swój wielki występ. Wiesz, ten co zamykam brawurowym pląsem reniferów na fletni pana. Czekają na mnie. Stoick: W takim razie obawiam się, że nie doczekają się ani ciebie, ani twoich fletni. Bo jakże to, najprawsza ręka chyba nie odmówi swojemu ukochanemu wodzowi. Temu co bez ręki nie da sobie rady. Hehehehe. Czkawka: Burzowe Ucho. Pyskacz: Już ja bym je sobie inaczej nazwał. Czkawka: Och. Co, co, co jest? Co się dzieje? Ech, tata, co jest? Stoick: Właśnie chciałem cię o to samo zapytać. Nadal takie fajne? Czkawka: Aaa, w sumie ciężko powiedzieć. Stoick: To może zrób coś, syneczku, bo własnoręcznie będziesz odbudowywał całą wioskę. Śledzik: Jej, Sztusia, patrz jakie słodkie maluchy. Mamusiu, jakie śliczności. Aaa! Och. Dzięki mała. Czkawka: No dobra, dzieciaki, koniec tej zabawy! Wybacz, Sven, nie chciałem! Nie, błagam, tylko nie… Pyskacz: Nie! Ej! Nie! Moja kuźnia! Czkawka: Pyskacz, strasznie przepraszam, robię co mogę. Astrid: Jest sens pytać co tu się właściwie dzieje? Czkawka: Młode i bardzo nie wybawione Gromogrzmoty… ta… to chyba mniej… Och. Astrid: Jak podejrzewam, chciałbyś opanować sytuację. Czkawka: Nie obraziłbym się. Wcale. Pomożesz mi je zagonić do Akademii? Astrid: Robi się kochany! Kurcze, strasznie to zwinne. Czkawka: Co ty nie powiesz? Szpadka: Co to za cudaki? Czkawka: Nie cudaki tylko małe, wredne moczydła. Musimy je powstrzymać. Mieczyk: Wręcz przeciwnie, musimy je przechwycić! Szpadka: Tylko dla siebie. Och. Sączysmark: Zaraz cię dorwę! Za szybko Hakokieł! Góra! Góra! Stoick: Czy ja naprawdę wszystko muszę robić sam? Wiking: Uciekaj, bo jak cię chętnie dorwę… Czkawka: Tata, łał, brawo. Śledzik: A to ci dopiero. W rękach Thornado stają się grzeczniutkie. W rękach… pazurach… łapach… no, wiadomo. Mieczyk: To tak. Zamawiamy różowego. Szpadka: Nie, niebieskiego. Mieczyk: Ciężko się zdecydować. Dobra, bierzemy wszystkie. Stoick: Cisza! Czkawka, natychmiast zabierz mi te rozrabiaki z wyspy, zrozumiano? Mieczyk: No dobra, skoro tak. Ale niech wódz wie, mama będzie bardzo tęsknić. Czkawka: Nie was. O smoki chodzi. Mieczyk: Aaa. Haha. Niech to. Ale się dałem nabrać. No, bo my… my też czasem… rozrabiamy. Czkawka: Tata, pomyśl. Gdybyśmy je tak wytrenowali? No bo zobacz. Są szybciutkie, piekielnie zwinne. Stoick: Nieokiełznane, rozjuszone i szaleńczo nadpobudliwe. Mieczyk: Eee, przepraszam wodzu, ale to chyba akurat dobrze. Pyskacz: Młode pokolenie ma słuszność. Ty sobie wyobraź, Stoick, co by było, gdyby takie maluchy nasłać na Dagura. Stoick: Powiedz, jesteś pewien, że nad nimi zapanujesz? Czkawka: Na sto procent, tata. No bo… spójrz na Thornado. Dało się? I jaki jest wspaniały. Stoick: Hehe. Oo, wspaniały to mało powiedziane. Śledzik: Wodzu, naprawdę się uda. Niech nam wódz da szansę. Stoick: W porządku, zgoda. Ale jak się pojawią kłopoty, smoki znikają. Thornado nie będzie mi się tu bawił w żadną matkę ani niańkę. Ma swoje poważne obowiązki, jak i zresztą ja. Czkawka: Spokojnie, nie pożałujesz. Przysięgam. Obmyśliłem już cały plan. Zobaczysz, będziesz zachwycony. Astrid: Aha, wspomniałeś coś o super planie. Nie sądzisz, że czas na ten plan? Czkawka: A tak, jasne, czas na plan. Eee, no dobra… Astrid: No niech zgadnę. Nie ma żadnego planu. Czkawka: Oj, ty to mnie znasz. Nie ma żadnego planu. Sączysmark: To może coś wymyśl za nim nam tutaj uszy odpadną! Mieczyk: Chwila! To uszy poważnie odpadają?! Szpadka: Chodź, sprawdzimy. Mieczyk: Odpadnijcie! Odpadnijcie! Czkawka: Weźcie przestańcie je nakręcać! Śledzik: Ale bliźniaki czy smoki?! Astrid: I te i te. Stoick: THORNADO! Thornado, lecimy! Czkawka: To co, może… yyy… tradycyjnie. Spróbujemy nadać im jakieś imiona? Sączysmark: Nie. Moja propozycja jest taka: najpierw to je UCISZ! Śledzik: Uwaga, uwaga! Mieczyk: Uu, ała. Śledzik: Ach, smoczy miętka, stara szkoła ale działa. Czkawka: Brawo. Chociaż z drugiej strony po co nam odurzone smoki co leżą i nic nie robią? Sączysmark: Właśnie. Od tego chyba są bliźniaki. Mieczyk: Hola, hola, nie przesadzaj. My już dzisiaj coś zrobiliśmy. Szpadka: Właśnie. Sączysmark: Tak? A co takiego zrobiliście? Szpadka: Pytasz co zrobiliśmy? Co takiego zrobiliśmy? Ty… co zrobiliśmy? Mieczyk: Nazwaliśmy je. Astrid: Serio? Hehe. O, to będzie dobre. Szpadka: A żebyś wiedziała. Mieczyk: Gotowi? Okej, chwila napięcia. Bim! Szpadka: Bam! Mieczyk: Iii… Tymon. I kto tu jest genialny? Śledzik: Może oszalałem, ale wydaje mi się, że zamiast Tymona coś innego się nasuwa. Szpadka Niby co? Śledzik: Może… Bum. Mieczyk: Ta, jasne, Bum. Błagam cię. Nie ma mowy. Co powiecie na Delfin? Szpadka: Wybacz Tymek. Czkawka: Hej, skoro imiona, jak widać, wybrane, pora na parę podstawowych lekcji. Mieczyk: Yyy, ale rozumiem, że sprawa Tymka nie jest jeszcze przesądzona, prawda? Czkawka: O losie… Mieczyk: Czyli co? Pytam tylko. A Delfin? Co z Delfinem? Przejdzie? Szpadka: Hehe. Mieczyk: Nie? Czkawka: Łał. A myślałem, że pójdzie strasznie gorzej. Ał! Śledzik: W sensie bardziej tak? Czkawka: Tak… Dokładnie tak. Astrid: Spokój… Spokój… Jak widać spokój jakoś nie specjalnie do nich przemawia. Ooo. Może to coś pomoże? Ech. Sączysmark: Mówię wam, strzał w dziesionę. Nie ma jak coś fajnego do rozwalenia. Hakokieł, zademonstruj proszę. Niszczyć to, niszczyć gromodurnie. Mam to, nie wiem… przeliterować? Ma to rozwali… Ech. Trafiony. Śledzik: Skupić się. Pokażę wam co zrobić, kiedy ktoś was atakuję. Ej, oddawaj! Przestańcie! Oddawać! No już, co to ma być? Nie na tym polega zabawa! Ej! I ty przeciwko mnie? Ała. Mieczyk: No dobra, dzieciarnia, powtarzamy po mnie. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, sorry, nie chcę psuć zabawy, ale… do czego to ma niby służyć? Mieczyk: Do niczego, a szkodzi ci? Szpadka: Chcę. Sączysmark: Ałaj! Mieczyk: I co? Spodobało im się. Czkawka: O nie, nie czas na zabawę! Mamy jeszcze parę ważnych rzeczy do przerobienia. Wiem, Szczerbatek, wiem. Chętnie bym to rzucił, ale obiecaliśmy. Mieczyk: Mam cię! Aaa! Ale ekstra. Czkawka: A to ci dopiero. Czyżbyśmy nawiązali kontakt? Ta, no ktoś na pewno. Cześć. Dobrze, że tu jesteś. Pokażesz im, proszę, kto tu rządzi? No nieźle, jest nadzieja. Jak myślisz? Astrid: Kurcze, po prostu grzeczne jak nigdy. Mieczyk: Eee, co to ma być? Popsuł smoki. Mój biedny Tymek. Wybacz Delfin, pomyliłem się. Stoick: Thornado? Thornado. Przestań się lenić, mamy mnóstwo roboty. Hm. Wyraźne postępy. Dobra robota synek. Czkawka: Wiesz, tata, tak się składa… Nie no, na litość Thora. Mieczyk, brama! Mieczyk: Robi się! Czkawka: Ech. Mieczyk: Co? Następnym razem jaśniej się wyrażaj, jeśli łaska. Czkawka: Ee, no nie. Znowu? Stoick: CZKAWKA! Myślałem, że nad nimi panujesz. Czkawka: Bo tak jakby panowałem. Stoick: Ech… Czkawka: Ale nie do końca. Dobra, nie panowałem. Stoick: Ech. Czy te nieszczęście się kiedykolwiek uciszą?! Śledzik: Pewnie, jak tylko przejdą mutację! Stoick: A kiedy będzie ta mutacja? Śledzik: Eee, prawdopodobnie za jakieś parę… lat. Stoick: Ych… Czkawka: Och. Robi się. Wiking: Potwory, wynoście się! Mieczyk: Ej, nie mówcie nikomu, my wam kibicujemy. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Uwaga! Sączysmark: Haha. I kto tu kogo przechytrzył Bim, Bam, Bom? Łoooo. Śledzik: Zostaw owce, barbarzyńco! Nic nie mówiłem. Nie były to moje ulubione owce. Stoick: Ech, co za żałosny widok. Miotają się te dzieciaki jak Pyskacz z jakimś jakiem. Ech. Astrid: O nie, nawet o tym nie myśl. Stoick: Pamiętasz, mówiłeś mi niedawno, że nie pożałuję. Wiking: Tak dłużej być nie może! Czkawka: Eee, serio? Stoick: To ja ci powiem, synek, że pożałowałem. Bardzo mi przykro, ale musisz im znaleźć nowy dom. Gromogrzmoty mają stąd zniknąć. Czkawka: No dobra. Bim, Bam, Bom. Oto wasz nowy domek. Wyspa Smoków! Zobaczycie, będzie super. Mnóstwo tu miejsca, fajne smoczki które można wkurzyć, eee, w sensie poznać. Słuchajcie, tutaj… tu możecze krzyczeć ile chcecie. Spodoba wam się. Szpadka: Ojej. Wiesz, brat, to jakieś smutne. Mieczyk: No. Wiesz, przypomniało mi się jak rodzice zabrali nam Sama. Naszego jaczka. Na jakąś wieczną polankę. Szpadka: Właśnie. Ze dwie godziny wtedy ryczałam. Brat, a ty pamiętasz jakie pyszne steki były na kolację? Mieczyk: No. Niebo w gębie. I jeszcze dostaliśmy na pocieszenie nowe kocyczki. Sączysmark: Super, po sprawie, widzimy się później! Czkawka: Dobrze im tu będzie. Będzie dobrze. Śledzik: A czemu by miało nie być? To przecież wyspa pełna smoków. Czkawka: A no i zawsze możemy je przecież czasem odwiedzać. Mieczyk: Pewnie, ale chyba ich nie zastaniesz. Czkawka: A czemu? Szpadka: Bo lecą za tobą, gamoniu. Czkawka: Co? O nie. Fantastycznie. I co my teraz zrobimy? Sączysmark: Pytasz to ja ci powiem. Zgubimy je! Haha. Dobra robota. Hakokieł! Głupie, małe smoczki. O nie. Aaa! Czkawka: Eee, Hakokieł? Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Astrid: Łał. To było coś fajnego. Co myślisz? Zrobimy sobie powtóreczkę? Czkawka: Ech. Słuchaj, myślę, że to może być nasza jedyna szansa. Astrid: No i może tym razem polecimy do domu na około. Wiesz, żeby pomylili drogę. Czkawka: Co? Ale jak to? Wy tutaj? JAK?! Stoick: Nie ma to znaczenia. Widać Thornado i ja będziemy musieli wam, wszechwiedzącym smoczym znawcą, udzielić lekcji. Czkawka: Mam nadzieję, że się uda. Stoick: Thornado sobie z nimi poradzi. Będzie dobrze. Ale z ciebie zawadiaka. Czasem trzeba pokazać młodzieży twardą rękę. Dobrze słyszeliście? Twardą rękę. Czkawka: Twardą rękę. Jeszcze raz, kochani. Zostajecie. Przykro mi, ale… Berk to po prostu nie jest wyspa dla was. Za dużo tam Wikingów i nie ma miejsca na te wszystkie szalone zabawy. Nie… Nie… Proszę. Nie róbcie mi tego. Nie patrzcie tymi swoimi oczkami. Nie utrudniajcie mi i tak mi ciężko. Stoick: Może niech Thornado przemówi im do rozsądku. Proszę i po sprawie. Zapiszcie to w swojej wielkiej księdze. Thornado, wracamy na Berk. Nie oglądaj się synu. Pamiętaj, twarda ręka. Ech. Aaa! Czkawka: Dziwne. Widać, że na Wyspie Smoków też ich nie chcą. Słuchaj, może właśnie dlatego znaleźliśmy je z ojcem na skałach. Śledzik: Musiały przed czymś uciekać. Stoick: No cóż… Nie pozwolimy chyba, żeby dzikie smoki zadzierały z naszymi maluchami. Jakże to tak. Czkawka: Twarda ręka, co? Dobra. Szczerbek, wiesz co robić! Śledzik: Aaaa! Hehe. Piękna robota. Stoick: Ej! Panie smoku! Czkawka! Śledzik! Czkawka: Uf. Dzikie smoki prędko tu raczej nie wrócą. Śledzik: Ta. Te nie, ale… Czkawka: Kurcze, co my mamy z nimi zrobić? Nie możemy ich zabrać, nie możemy zostawić. Tata. Co… Co ty robisz? Stoick: To co muszę. Przykro mi, przyjacielu, chyba nie mamy wyboru. Czkawka: Ale… tata nie możesz. Stoick: Zwracam mu wolność, synu. Każdy wódz postąpiłby tak samo. I każdy ojciec. Maluchy same nie dadzą sobie rady. Bardziej cię teraz potrzebują niż ja. Ee, wiem, rozumiem. Rodzina ważna rzecz. Ale nie myśl, że nie będę tęsknił. Opiekuj się nimi, dobra? Czkawka: Ty wiesz… Pięknie postąpiłeś. Stoick: Żegnaj, przyjacielu. en:Bing! Bam! Boom! (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze